


Simple Pleasures

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DEO - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Detective Danvers getting caught at D.E.O (not required to be smutty maybe just kissing) – anon.





	

 

You run your hands down her thighs – smooth, silky from fine hairs. She was wearing a skirt today, while visiting the DEO during General Lane’s visit, and _all fucking day_ she had been looking over her shoulder at you, trying to see a reaction after she bent down, or fixing the strap of her bra beneath her no-sleeves blouse. Muscles _rippling_ …

As Director, you had your own private office. Unfortunately, General Lane had taken up residence there, after Sadler had thoughtfully tidied and locked away your important documents, files, and tucked your laptop into the safe beneath your desk. Vasquez might have done it, if she’d not been on a mission with Barry Allen’s people, investigating their nearest universe who wasn’t part of what Allen called ‘our subcategory’. She was an agent for an agency called ‘SHIELD’ now, in that universe, but that was all you knew.

Anyway – you had no office. So, at the end of the day, when you would have stolen her away for sex in your office, you instead empty out your lab, shut the blinds, turn on the soundproofing – average and Kryptonian alike – and sneak your girlfriend from the mess after she’s finished her paltry Caesar salad.

Her skirt is bunched up at her waist now, blouse discarded along with her bra. Your shirt is gone too, but nothing more, yet. Hot lips search out your own as her hand takes yours. You squeeze it tightly, pressing up against her, a flash of dominance rearing its head in your mind as your other hand tugs at the line of her underwear-

“Alex? Alex!” Kara’s muffled voice catches your attention, and you cut off the kiss to instead grab Maggie’s skirt, pulling it down as the door opens. “Alex- _oh my god,_ put some clothes on!” She shrieks, hands going to her eyes. You growl, wrapping your arms around Maggie and pressing your torso’s together to protect her modesty.

“Kara, shut the door!” You shout, the superhero _slamming_ it shut. Groaning at your sister’s stupidity, you’re thankful that you only saw one rather than a dozen other agents behind her, peering inside. “Ugh, stupid skirt,” you glare at it, stepping back. Maggie – brave Maggie, brash Maggie, confident Maggie – crouches briefly to grab her clothes, grimacing as you try to locate your own shirt, which you had thrown somewhere.

She speaks as she dresses, obviously amused, “How many times has she caught us now? Six, seven? You’d think she’d know now not to come barging in here – and your shirt is over there,” she points, and you fetch, tugging the crumpled black top on. “I’ll fuck you tonight as an apology for her, how ‘bout that?”

Your grimace twists a little, into more of a smirk. “Really?”

Maggie finishes dressing, approaching you, pressing a deep kiss to your lips. “Of course, babe, so long as you get Chinese before you get home.”

“Sure.” You promise, kissing her again before a loud knock reverberates off the door.

“Alex?” Kara says in an overly loud voice calls. You roll your eyes at your sister before leaving the lab, listening as Kara apologises profusely, blushing. Maggie strolls past, catching your eye and winking.

Your heart skips a beat, and in that moment you wonder for the millionth time if it’s too soon to tell her you’re in love.


End file.
